1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to subscriber identity module (SIM) card slot information displaying, and more precisely, to methods for dynamically displaying SIM card slot information for use in a device including multiple SIM card slots based on a set of predetermined rules and corresponding statuses of the SIM card slots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as mobile or handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a mobile device may receive email messages, have an advanced address book management application, allow for media playback, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of portable devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life. As technology advances, mobile devices adapted for multiple subscriber numbers, dual-card or multiple-card have been developed, which generally have two or more wireless communication modules for respectively performing wireless transmission and reception with an individual subscriber number, are now becoming available to end users. For example, a Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) device comprises means for receiving/sending messages associated with at least two subscriber identity modules (SIMs). The at least two SIMs may be associated with the same or different cellular networks, and may be using the same or different Radio Access Technologies (RAT), such as the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) technology, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology, Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) technology, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology, Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000) technology, Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) technology, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) technology, Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technology, short range wireless technology such as WLAN (e.g., WiFi) technology, Bluetooth technology, and others.
Currently, portable devices with multiple SIM card slots show information or statuses of all of the SIM card slots. As the number of SIM cards in the portable device increases, the number of the standby networks associated with the SIM cards also increases, thus causing the display screen become crowded and mess and making other information can't be displayed properly. Moreover, the user may be hard to read the information of a specific SIM card slot when the number of the SIM card slots increases, dramatically reducing user satisfaction.